


The Miscommunication of Idiots

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, council gajevy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel could never easily express his feelings to Levy which always lead to some kind of misunderstanding. Especially when it was caused by jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miscommunication of Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my dear Lulu2222 at tumblr. <3 This was written for her birthday on Dec.8th!!
> 
> Takes place during their time in the council.

Levy wasn’t exactly sure how Gajeel ended up on this mission with her in the first place. Their jobs intersected a lot but Levy was usually alone on her missions and undercover work, or she worked with someone in her unit. But this time the mission was to watch a man known for his womanism as well being involved with many kidnappings in Magnolia of several women. Levy knew she would be able to do this by herself, even if Warrod insisted that someone in her unit came with her, Levy didn’t deny it she did miss working with others since she usually went alone.

That still didn’t explain why Gajeel was now in the small motel room with her as she read over the papers, explaining the mission to him. It was just to gather intel on the kidnapper for a few days and then bring back what she found and then they would go from there. Even if it seemed simple, she was glad she wasn’t alone and that it was Gajeel with her. It had been months since they properly traveled with each other, Levy could feel her heart pound and even her ears ringing from excitement.  
  
“Gajeel?” she looked up from her place on the floor, where her papers and books seemed to have taken over from everywhere. “Are you okay?” he hadn’t said anything since that morning and she swore he was looking at her when she wasn’t “aware”, her body felt hot from that thought but she ignored it. There was no time or reason for such feelings or thoughts, even with her excitement being with him again.

Gajeel blinked his red eyes in that moment, the glaze they had disappearing like he was lost in thought. “Nothing.” His voice deep and even scratchy as he stood up, “was just thinking.” He turned to look out the window, Levy could only tilt her head in confusion as she looked at him, then pushing her glasses back up, Levy went back to her papers as she mumbled to herself.

Not noticing his red face and wide eye stare of ‘ _what am I going to do”_ that had settled onto his expression. It had been weeks since he and her had held a proper encounter and hearing from her that she would be gone for the next week for a mission.  
  
A mission with some asshole in her unit he knew shit about.  
  


Well lead to what was happening now. Shit wasn’t like he was _jealous_ or anything. No matter what Panther Lily accused him of. It wasn’t because of some lame shit as jealousy or being worried, he had no reason to be worried at all!!  
  
Nope

But oh God here he was alone in a room with her with one bed that she seemed to haven’t noticed at all. It was just a simple gathering information mission, there was no reason for Gajeel to be there but now he was glad he insisted, or well, forcing and threatening his way onto this job.  
  


Not because he was jealous?  
  


No.  
  
_Defiantly not._

“Oi,” he finally turned and looked at her, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked down at her, pants in his pockets. Levy looked over her glasses up at him. “Levy!”

“What is it?” there were bags under her eyes, he swore she wouldn’t sleep or eat if he or Lily didn’t force her when they were with her. Gajeel bent down to her level  his arms resting on his knees as he looked at her. Levy smiled as she took her glasses off, rubbing her eyes hopping he didn’t see her embarrassment or excitement. “Gajeel?” she questioned again her brows furrowing slightly, he was acting so strange that Levy would be lying if she wasn’t getting some kind of annoyance, or well worry.

“We should get ready for bed now.” His voice was low and it was in that moment she saw his red eye glance over to where the beds were to be, and it was then she noticed.

It would be lying that the moment the realization that there was only one bed Gajeel didn’t end up laughing. Maybe it was the tension he felt inside being broken, or just from how her brown eyes seemed to swirl and her jaw dropping open that he had to reach over and close it for her. Levy then looked at him lost for words.

“This is fine.” She squeaked out. “It’s not like we never had to share a bed before.” And Gajeel nodded at this, none of them brought up the fact that Panther Lily was always with them, so any awkwardness or embarrassment was basically vanished with him there.

And the fact they were alone now.  
  
The fact things were different between them at this stage.

“I’m going to wash my face and get ready.” He nodded and she was gone.

An hour passed before she came back out, the lights turned off and, he could see her hesitating as she lifted the cover and slip under it.

None of the nervousness and tension was because of the lack of trust between them, but just for the sheer fact things were different between them. Gajeel had turned with his back facing her, the be was small and he could feel her legs touching his causing his skin to prickle and burn, and to be so very much awake. The same was happening for Levy at that moment as she stared up at the ceiling and then moving so her back was basically, well, facing his back.

No one said anything and it seemed that both were asleep, father from the truth.

 “Hey Gajeel.” She final spoke, tired of the tension and her head full of questions now. She heard a small grunt from him, indicating he was listening. “Why did you come?” She moved to be laying on her back and turned to where she was looking at him. The moon was high in the sky and she could see him so clearly that it was like it wasn’t night at all. She felt herself feel light, nostalgic in a way as she stared at his back, how tense he was in that moment that she wanted to reach out and wrap her arms around him, like that night after his father died.

But she ignored it waiting for his answer.

“Gajeel?” she said again, blinking as she bite her lip, “You don’t have to tell me I was just curious.” She said with a sigh, it seemed like it was always one step and then 50 steps back when she was with him.

“I didn’t.” he started as he moved to be laying on his back as well, turning his head towards her, “I didn’t want ya..” he stopped as if he was thinking for the words. Levy smiled then her hand reaching out and touching his.

“Its fine I understand.” She whispered. Gajeel frowned at that, it was always like that. Understanding, not letting or pushing him to speak more when the situation called for it. She was laying on her side now, her hand clasping his as she smiled at him, it was something Gajeel hated.

He pushed her hand away causing her eyes to snap open and smile drop away as he sat up his hand running through is hair. “I was jealous.” He spoke softly, “I didn’t want ya in some mission with some asshole I didn’t know.”

Levy looked at him confused, “You had no problem with that before?” she could hear her heart pound more and faster, like she couldn’t breathe. What exactly was he going with this?

And then the word dawned on her that he said. _Jealous?_

“Wait what!?” she suddenly exclaimed her hands in the air, “jealous! Gajeel what are you saying?” with a laugh as she was now kneeling on the bed beside him, so much closer (which wasn’t much in a cheap small bed in a cheap motel).

“Tch” He looked away and she swore she saw a blush in the moonlight. “Shut up ya heard me I ain’t repeating it.” He was never one to admit things so it felt like some kind of dream to Levy hearing this coming from Gajeel Redfox, who did everything in his power to mask any emotion he felt, but now so calmly telling her this as they shared a bed, Levy was sure she misheard.

“Gajeel…” Levy softly smiled as she pushed some of her blue hair behind her ear, and then reaching over and doing the same to Gajeel’s black hair, exposing his line of iron earrings in his ear. “You were jealous? Why?” her voice soft and her face red even her hand felt hot on Gajeel’s skin.  
  


“Tch go to sleep.” He said again turning away from her even more so his face wasn’t show. Levy just leaned back, still kneeling beside him. The whole situation was strange from the moment she met him at the train station. Of course it seemed like everything with Gajeel the moment Fairy Tail broke up had been strange, she thought as she bite her bottom lip. Slowly she moved closer her knees digging into his back as she laid across his side her face near his. She could feel Gajeel stiffen under her and his red eyes move and look at her in the peripheral, watching her.  
  


Minuets passed before anyone spoke. The whole situation was getting ridiculous.

“Whatyer doing?” her finally spoke moving to be laying on his back which cause Levy to finally move off of him. She just stared at him, like she was able to see or even study him in the dim moonlight that was now being covered with clouds.

And she kissed him, her small hands cupping his face. It was small and lasted barely a second but felt like he was being pulled down into the bottom of the ocean. When she broke away he cleared his throat, speaking again as he felt his hand grip the sheets underneath him, and the fact his hand was on her bare thigh, the warmth of her skin alarming him.

“You don’t have to say anything, it’s just for practice in case we end up getting suspected right?” he blinked, the suggestion of that coming out of nowhere, the situations not even feeling like they connected as she laid back down on her side staring at him. But Gajeel wasn’t a stupid man, maybe a bit dense in some areas but he wasn’t an idiot.

So he moved closer his arms wrapping around her as their bodies pressed together, her small legs wrapping with him.

“I got it.” He said lowly as he leaned forward closing the gap, her arms wrapping around his neck, her hands in his hair as he wrapped his arms around her more.

Nothing needed to be said, since in the morning it could be ignored and played off.

Like all the other times before.

Like how he wasn’t jealous and like how she didn’t enjoy knowing it bothered him.

They were both idiots.

.


End file.
